One Piece: The musical!
by TheVanquishedandQueen
Summary: When a mysterious radio is found, Luffy and the gang can't help singing songs! How will they stop singing? This is not my first fic, just a new account. Feel free to critique!
1. Luffy the baka

One Piece: The musical

Chapter 1

Song: The baka song From Rannma ½ (Used English lyrics)

Sang by: Nami

"Guys!" Luffy shouted. "Look what I got!" Nami looked over and saw that it was a stereo.

"And how did you get it?" She asked. The captain shrugged. "Sold a few things." He said, looking quite satisfied. She looked inside the rooms. "EVERYTHING IS GONE!" She shouted, frightening him.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the Straw Hats yelped.

"…" Luffy backed away and inserted one of the CDs.

Hearing the music, Nami sang to the beat.

_AH! _

_Choi yaaa!_

_LUFFY NO…BAKA!_

_You are really…_

_You are totally…_

_You are in any case…_

_BAKA NE,BAKA BAKA_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_*Music*_

_What are you gonna say?_

_And what's that?_

_Eh! You're bothering me!_

_BAKA NE,BAKA BAKA_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_*Music*_

_3/3 is the doll festival_

_5/5 is children's day_

_Either be a boy or a girl_

_Either like me or hate me_

_*BLEEP* off and die!_

_Read from the top_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_Read from the bottom_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

"No kidding!" the rest of the crew said.

"Who the heck would get married to him?!" Nami raged on.

Nami started singing again.

_You're a loudmouth_

_Don't be so familiar_

_WHAT?! You're shameless!_

_BAKA NE,BAKA BAKA_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_3/3 is the doll festival_

_Let's light up the paper lanterns _

_Either be a boy or a girl_

_Either like me or hate me_

_A pervert like that, I refuse!_

_Read from the right _

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_Read from the left_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

She stopped for a minute, and got into "cute and sexy" mode. Except, she wasn't saying nice things.

_I won't be a nice, sweet girl_

_Even tonight, however_

_CAUSE I'M A PUNK!_

She smirked for a moment and got back to her rage.

_3/3 is the doll festival_

_8/8 is Fuji Television_

_EITHER BE A BOY OR A GIRL_

_Either like me or hate me_

_I know I'm clumsy!_

_Read horizontally _

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

_Read vertically_

_Bakabakabakabakabakabaka_

She smirked and shouted as the Straw hats applauded "Thank you…" She looked at Luffy flirtingly "Baby."

She walked off, leaving a trail of impressed Strawhats.

"Why'd she sing when she was about to yell though?" Chopper asked, questioningly.

Luffy smiled. "It's the MYSTERY MUSIC PLAYER!" He shouted, and raised it up.


	2. Don't wanna grow up!

One Piece The Musical

Chapter 2

Song: Grow up By Simple Plan

Sang by: Luffy & Chopper

Chopper made the face of awe when Luffy held the stereo up like a prize. "Oh, just grow up…" Zoro said, sat down, and started to sleep.

Luffy started another song, this time, a upbeat rock song.

He sang along, smiling as such.

_This is who I am and this is what I like_

_Fun and pleasure my dreams really rockin my room_

_If you're looking for me , I'll be at the show_

_I can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die _

_I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I don't wanna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

Chopper started the next verse.

_I'd like to stay awake _

_Spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends_

_And never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

The buddies joined together for the chorus.

'_Til the day I die _

_I promise I won't change _

_(Luffy: Change Change)_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

Luffy and Chopper smiled as they sang the song. Truly, they were surprised nobody said anything.

But it wouldn't matter any way.

Luffy started it off again.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (Chopper: Grow up, Grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (Chopper: Grow up, Grow up)_

…

Chopper started the next part.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change _

_I don't wanna grow up_

As the song ended, the two friends smiled and high-fived each other.

Meanwhile, Nami was listening. "I smell a way to make money!" She thought, and smiled to herself.


End file.
